


Periculid

by vvasasavv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: 但有時痛苦的回憶經過時間洗挑，也會變得難能可貴。孩子，你可能還不懂，那些遍地在時光之灘的回憶，即使痛苦，亦是心中的珍珠。





	1. Chapter 1

親愛的金坦小姐:

 

我想妳大概會驚訝我寫信給妳，畢竟我們自碼頭告別後許久未有所聯絡，我甚至覺得這有些逾矩了，但隨後想想，我們遭遇了那樣多的事，一封信的問候應該不太過分。(但我總不擅長這些，即便用魔杖指揮著沾了墨的羽毛筆也無法順利地將我所想記錄下來－其實我更喜歡用手寫。)

 

近來紐約還好嗎?我最近聽聞妳恢復正氣師的身分後一切順利，這讓我深感高興。並且期望著妳能繼續用妳良善的心朝著妳所想的道路走去，魔法國會絕不能失去妳這樣優秀的女性。不知道是雅各否有收到了那些兩腳蛇的蛋殼？那是他的開店資本，如果可以，是否可以幫我確定一下？也許請奎妮照看會更好?我想念他的麵包了，橘子味的瑪芬，道地英國口味，連倫敦的麵包師傅都自嘆弗如，妳應該與令妹配著茶嘗一嘗。奎妮最近又如何呢？我也有點想念她的可可了。

我這邊也很好，順帶的說。因為一些事，我現在回家休息了，倫敦總是多雨，我也就如舊一直待在箱內，所幸箱子裡的太陽把那些惡人的霉氣給驅走。而孩子們也很好，那隻鬧得一團亂的兩腳蛇我幫他取了名字，提姆，總是愛撒嬌的蜷在我的手臂上，幻影猿在為我蒐集奇獸資料上幫了我很多忙，皮奇甚至在想妳了。

 

－說到孩子們，我在箱子裡找到了魁登斯.巴波。

 

我想妳看到這邊一定認為我誤飲了嘮叨湯還是迷惑劑，但那孩子真實的，在我的箱子裡。現在他甚至在我身邊的床榻熟睡(我在我的工作房為他造了一張床，因此對木屋做了一番擴建－如果妳想知道的話)。

所以我還是得向妳坦承，這封信的目的是因為魁登斯。因為在聚思池我看見了(即便這涉及了妳的隱私，這讓我深感抱歉)－看見了妳對魁登斯的關心，所以我想我必須給您這封信，告訴妳他也一切安好。

 

也許妳會想知道我是怎麼找到他的－其實他就瑟縮在拜月獸居住的岩下－那樣的虛弱而瘦小，縮著身子，我甚至可以透過他看見岩石的剝落。

 

我一度以為這是因為旅途的疲憊而產生的幻覺，但他就真真切切的在那。我幾乎不敢前進－也許我一移動他便會消散而去。我不知道妳能不能理解我的激動－紐約對我而言有令人帶著微笑回憶的，像是妳－及法蘭克與雅各和令妹，也有令人視為惡夢的部分－看見那孩子被魔咒攻擊比被葛林戴華德的不赦咒更令人疼痛，他甚至沒有得到任何辯解的機會，梅林啊，那一瞬間，我期望著我能抵擋那些惡咒，但是金坦小姐，請責怪我的猶疑與懦弱，我真該上前去的。  
但他就在那－沒有原因的，我看著他，腦中一片空白，只想著我該如何保護這樣一道夢境，直到他似乎察覺什麼而看向我－我不知道，金坦小姐，那道眼神，不再是那時我看見他的模樣，不再是被受傷害幼獸(我看過太多，被人類或巫師所傷害的孩子，都有那種眼神，絕望而空洞)，是純然的疑惑，如初生的人馬。那些他曾經歷的苦痛與背叛似乎都因為惡咒所消滅－如果是這樣多好？他只是想找人呼救，而我們無能為力。

但這道夢境卻被玻璃獸給打破－我當下多想狠狠懲罰那小傢伙，他就那樣奔向前去－魁登斯被驚嚇到，突然轉成一團黑霧(現在我能確定他不是夢境了，如果是我的夢境，我期望他不再是闇影怨魂，而是一位霍格華茲的學生，也許他可以成為級長－他有多麼強大的魔力！－我是否扯遠了？但金坦小姐，我是如此寄望，寄望著這孩子能夠高興的、跟他的朋友們玩著魁地奇，就如我偶爾做的夢)。

 

魁登斯開始逃竄著，讓我不得不忘記責罵玻璃獸來追逐他—這是我第二次這樣追逐他，第一次在紐約的樓頂，第二次卻在我的箱中，而我竟然有了感激的心情—梅林的鬍子啊，那個男孩還活著。這次怨魂不再像是紐約那次肆意破壞，而是到處找尋躲藏的地方，他鑽進鑽出，一下躲到木尾豬的窩中，一下又竄進了彩鳴鳥的巢裡，也許妳又該對我不以為然了，我因此笑出聲來，這場追逐就像是單純的嬉戲，沒有恐懼、沒有怨恨、沒有毀滅－最後我在玻璃獸的巢中逮到他－他似乎被那些金銀財寶反射出的自己給迷住了，就停在一座金杯前。我輕輕地捧住他，魁登斯有些溫暖，在我的懷中竄動著，最終安靜下來。這真的很像一匹小人馬，我能感受到他緩慢的起伏，猶如呼吸，而後再次變成人形。

 

直到他湊的如此近，我才發覺魁登斯似乎變得更加年輕一些，也許是少了陰鬱的畏縮，我試著喚了喚他的名－他一臉空白的望著我。我再次叫著，他張開口，卻像是不知道字語，嗯啊了一聲。

 

我想當時我－我哭了。這真是太丟人了，但是金坦小姐，我－－我不知道為何要這樣告訴妳我的心情，也許只有妳能了解吧。

 

魁登斯像是遺忘了一切。

 

當我認知到這點，再看向他如此純真的臉，我甚至一度痛苦到無法呼吸，惡咒不但奪走了他的痛苦，也帶走了他所有的一切－直到他的手抓向我的臉。他擦著我的淚水像是第一次碰見雨的嬰孩，抹著蹭著，甚至舔了一舔那些沾附在他手指上的淚，因為鹹味而皺眉。我突然意識到了，也許這是一個新的開始－蒂金坦小姐，他可以重新開始，魁登斯.巴波有了新生的機會。他可以忘記以前，所有的，繼母的殘酷、葛林戴華德的背叛、眾人的惡意。

 

魁登斯.巴波可以重新開始他的人生。

 

我想我當時笑了(即使我還是很丟臉的哭著)，因為魁登斯盯著我，也笑了出來。

 

金坦小姐，我接生、撫育過各種的奇獸，但照顧麻瓜－或是說巫師？的孩子還是第一次，我仔細回想我的過往，似乎除了在霍格華茲求學的時候，甚少跟人有親密的互動，更往論一個宛如白紙的青年。但我想試試看，也許我太過自以為是，但我想讓魁登斯有另一段人生，我不敢打包票那會是完美無瑕的，但我想盡力嘗試。  
結果我竟然絮絮叨叨的說了這麼多，但仍還是想跟妳分享這件事－我想我也只能跟妳與令妹吐露我的心情。魁登斯現在在我身邊睡著，我竟因此感到平靜。書的事情必定暫緩了，但我反而有種如釋重負感，我想是因為魁登斯。

 

P.S:魁登斯學習的很快，我曾讓他服用些增智劑，但並無明顯效果，反而他很快的就學會了我親自教導的知識，一般的麻瓜嬰孩也是如此嗎？他甚至學會了培里克莉(Periculid)這個單字，不知道是否是我無心說到，但他就是記得了。  
另，葛雷夫部長的事我深感遺憾，並期望他早日康復。不知道我是否有跟妳提過，家兄與貴部長是戰時老友，所以家兄在近期內會去一趟紐約探望貴部長，我囑咐他帶了一些彩鳴鳥的羽毛給妳和奎妮，很好的品質，能做出極美的羽毛筆。但這封信我還是先讓我的貓頭鷹送來了，畢竟魁登斯的事情還是先保密較好。

你真誠的

紐特.斯卡曼德


	2. Chapter 2

親愛的金坦小姐:

先謝謝妳的來信與雅各的麵包，妳的鼓勵，讓我備感安心。而瑪芬和玻璃獸麵包非常好吃，我甚至捨不得吃那可愛的麵包，總覺得有種殘忍之感，但這樣是糟蹋了妳與雅各的心意(無論他是否知道)，所以我跟家兄分著吃了(帶著微妙的罪惡感)，真是人間美味。另妳的保鮮咒施行優秀，切莫擔心。能知道雅各跟令妹一切都好更是令人欣喜 － 我想無論麻瓜或是巫師，愛情總是迷人而難解的一道魔咒。

 

而妳的提議我思考許久，最後還是決定叫妳金坦小姐。並不是因為我們是那樣的生疏，而是我相當敬重妳。無論如何擅自叫一位女士的名字，尤其在書信中，實在有失禮節(請原諒英國男人的堅持)。

 

對於葛雷夫部長的事，我真的很遺憾。他一向是堅毅不拔的男人，這不只是因為曾聽家兄提起，還因為在戰時我也與他共處過－他自律甚嚴，但卻用自己的方式關心著他人，妳曾問我是如何發現 葛林戴華德 的陰謀與偽裝，因為我知道他，妳的部長，他的內心並不是那樣無情殘酷的人，雖然在戰時他－對於一些生命的確採行較實際的作法，畢竟傷兵或是受傷的奇獸，在戰爭中是一大隱憂－但他的本質－如果你看進他的眼內，你可以在一瞬間看見他的孤獨和柔軟。我曾經跟家兄爭執過所謂必要之惡，並且毫不理解這個概念，但葛雷夫部長，是有足夠強大的心靈承受那些而不會往暗處走的人－我想這又是題外話了。

 

所以我衷心的感到難過，金坦小姐。當家兄提到他的喪禮，竟只有你與令妹(家兄一直認為令妹與部長有些親密時刻，但這必定是他多心了，這件事有空再跟妳說明)和家兄。他向我提到帕西 －家兄總是這樣喚他，帕西和他自身總有心理準備，對於正氣師而言，死亡只是一場風暴，但是風暴過後該是從那厚重的雲層透出層層朝陽、不該是殘破荒涼遍地枝杈。聽說家兄給了他的摯友大把大把的玫瑰覆在棺木上，那一定是極美麗的風景。  
我不知道妳是否有體會過帕西柔軟的那面，但家兄曾經跟我提過一件事，帕西(這暱稱是不知不覺受到家兄的影響，事實上我自戰場後再也沒見過他)曾跟他提起一位青年。詳細的情況隱晦在曖昧不明的詞句與對自己兄弟不以為意的態度裡(不知道妳是否也會因為想讀一本書而忽略奎妮的閒話家常?)

 

兄長說帕西認識了一位青年。  
你不會想到當他提起那位時用如何輕柔的語調，兄長說著(而我半心半意的聽)。帕西遇見一位青年，因為涉及到工作所以那些姓名地點都被隱沒在含糊的咕噥，咬著雪茄的含糊或是吞嚥酒液笑意中。  
他說當在巷底發現青年時他正瑟縮在一角，臉上手上有著嬿紅的傷口，紐約貧民不少，鬥毆也是常見，若是以往他是不會在意的。  
但當他們的眼神偶然對上時－  
「他需要我。」  
像在荒漠中乾渴的旅人找尋甘泉，不是別人，而是帕西佛.葛雷夫。兄長不可思議於他的摯友說的如此絕對，彷彿是命中注定—這太過神秘性了，我的占卜學一向不好，對於命運也一向不置可否，所以我也同樣不了解帕西佛.葛雷夫到底經歷了什麼。他說他們在雪中抱擁，青年暖進他的靈魂，他說那是他心中缺少的一塊，足以讓他的靈魂再次的完整—似乎當時兄長也不太耐煩朋友對他的傾訴了，雖然帕西眼中洋溢著光彩。對於我們而言，這不啻是帕西一次短暫的酒醉失態。但現在想起來，也許這與他眼神那些孤獨與柔軟的光彩有些許聯結。那是他少有的，嶄露如此明朗情感的時刻，兄長說，那是我遇見法蘭克稍前的時候。

 

無論葛林戴華德帶著帕西佛.葛雷夫的面具做了什麼，奇怪的，我都無法忘記兄長跟我說的這件事。

 

提筆至此。還沒說到魁登斯。  
這孩子學習的飛快，現在已經可以跟我用簡單的語句對話了，魁登斯很乖，但受驚時仍不時變為怨靈。我去了一趟霍格華茲找一位我尊重的教授，也學著家兄們，含糊掉那些敏感的資訊－－去詢問一些能幫助魁登斯的資訊。  
教授認為魁登斯並沒有真正遺忘－只是想－或是不得不遺忘。無論是麻瓜或是巫師都沒有如此快的學習能力，教授告訴我，你只是引導著，讓他再一次熟識這世界。  
「紐特，我的孩子，有時候人心既簡單又複雜。」教授總是給我許多有益的建言，如果有可能，真想把鄧不利多教授介紹給妳認識，他在各個層面都有優越的見解。  
如果你真的想要讓誰遺忘，就用遺忘咒吧。教授在別前說。但有時痛苦的回憶經過時間洗挑，也會變得難能可貴。孩子，你可能還不懂，那些遍地在時光之灘的回憶，即使痛苦，亦是心中的珍珠。  
我想我的確沒有經歷過那些。  
魁登斯現在有時會叫我媽咪，這讓我稍嫌苦惱，試著矯正叫我紐特，但效果似乎不彰。  
而這孩子開始畫畫了，他有時畫著紫紅色花瓣的花，像是幼兒的塗鴉讓人分不清到底在畫什麼，但總覺得像培里克莉－但我身邊並無相關的圖鑑，我在箱內亦無種植(對奇獸們太危險了)，但那些花瓣－－  
聽說，帕西死去前身邊盡是培里克莉。這是兄長說的－最後陪伴帕西的人是他，這讓兄長既欣慰又難過。帕西佛.葛雷夫終其一生為紐約奮鬥，最後卻只剩不赦咒的傷痛與他遠地的朋友，他共同作戰的正氣師夥伴誰都不見蹤影。  
這並不是責怪妳，金坦小姐，我知道妳根本不知道帕西最後是如何又在何處—魔法國會我想除了皮奎里首長，沒有人知道。這著實讓我厭  
帕西死前意識是混亂的，常在不、救救他、放過他和各種汙穢的咒罵中昏厥，那一定疼痛異常，那些惡咒－直至最後、在最後兄長甚至想－－但最終他終於歸於平靜。  
帕西在最後有著迷濛的清醒，他對兄長微笑。  
請一定交付給他。那個曾經叱吒美國巫師界的男人最後用些微的氣音對著兄長說。  
他的手上有一朵培里克莉。  
但他的手已經沒有力氣伸向哪裡了。  
帕西死時開了滿床的花。  
兄長在最後似乎聽到帕西說了Que—(奎－)  
(所以他覺得帕西應該與奎妮相愛著，但被我嚴正反駁了。)

 

總之，最近培里克莉一直在我腦海旋繞著，似乎有什麼絲線將這些串在一起，我細想也許跟葛林戴華德有關，他是強大而聰明的巫師，有可能還有什麼其他算計，也懇請妳注意妳及諸友的安全。  
P.S.魁登斯畫了很多畫，我捲了一些給妳，他畫的玻璃獸真是可愛極了。

 

妳真摯的  
紐特紐特.斯卡曼德


	3. Chapter 3

(沒有信封，信折了三折)  
親愛的 金坦小姐 :  
我不知道為何要在深夜寫信給你，現在箱中明月皎潔，魁登斯剛從惡夢中入眠。最近魁登斯常作惡夢，痛苦嘶吼著一些聽不懂的話語，好幾次轉變成怨靈掃蕩著奇獸棲地，奇獸們都很不安，不得不跟妳說這讓我應顧不暇。  
家兄寄來了一封信，他說帕西—這暱稱是我跟家兄學的，我已經好久沒見到他了，紐約的事一度摧毀了我對帕西微薄的信任—幾乎連著對忒修斯的信任也一度崩塌。他說 帕西 撐不下去了。我不知道該怎麼跟妳訴說我是如此的絕望，孩子們很容易感染這些情緒，而我似乎卡進一個困境中。所以我忍不住寫信給你，那些事全像毛線團卡在一塊，魁登斯的惡夢、忒修斯的信、還有異常頻繁的想到妳。忒修斯 曾說帕西是孤獨的人，即使兄長努力的最為摯友陪伴也很難讓 帕西真正的高興，但他碰見了一位青年(youth)—想必是位美麗的少女，讓他恢復光彩。帕西在被葛林戴華德的殘酷襲擊前是否有那樣一段美好的時光呢。(不知為何，現在竟讓我有些妒嫉)。

 

不知道妳對於霍格華茲了解多少，我是赫夫帕夫學院的學生—腳踏實地，生性樂天，但－－天啊這一切。

 

忒修斯的信彷彿是個凶兆。幾乎是從那天起魁登斯天天做著噩夢。每次當我因混亂驚醒而慌忙起身(現在我住在箱中了，就近照顧那孩子)，都看見魁登斯在哭喊，怎麼安撫都無用，運用沉睡咒只會激化他轉為怨靈—我將其他孩子們趕到箱的另一方，彷彿箱中只剩我和魁登斯。那些漆黑塵霧刮的我站不住腳，我一邊慶幸其他的孩子已經逃離，另一方面卻覺得如此孤獨。我第一次這樣深刻的知道孤獨的感覺，我總是有一群孩子們圍繞著我，我總是幸福著，我從沒真正的體驗過孤獨。

 

蒂娜—如果你允許我這麼叫妳的話，在魁登斯肆虐的時候那些在紐約的片段總會竄進我腦海，而後念頭轉為為何妳不在這。如果我們一起，也許可以—我不知道為何想要讓妳踏入險境(我竟然無法反駁，蒂娜，魁登斯並非無害這件事)。但我想如果妳在我身邊，我也許會想到什麼其他辦法，就跟當時我放出惡閃鴉一般—那時我滿腦子裡都只剩下妳。

 

如果是妳在這—蒂娜，一切的事也許都會好轉。

 

今天魁登斯鬧的特別兇，並且一直哭著，我不知道他到底是因為怨靈的侵襲還是環境的不適—或是因為我。蒂娜，妳甚至比我更關心他，妳關心他那樣久了。

 

我幾乎差點想要去找妳—即使倫敦與紐約的距離是我的力量所無法負荷的。蒂娜，我打算將那本暫停的書取做《怪獸與他們的產地》(Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them )，這是我在面對魁登斯的狂暴時突然的靈光一閃，而我竟然因此感到慰藉—我想像著妳看見那本書的樣子，即使是只有些許笑意。  
(墨水筆跡遮住了幾行字)

 

蒂娜，我慶幸我還能在殘破的屋中給妳寫信。也許我仍期待著妳看到那本書的完成－－我想將書親自的交到妳手上，而魁登斯在一旁，我們在雅各的店裡喝著茶，而奎妮幫著他做出熱烘烘的麵包。蒂娜，今天死亡離我很近。

 

蒂娜，在戰時我時常做白日夢，企圖逃離一些忒修斯與帕西所謂實際的事，例如拋棄傷兵或是殺掉受傷的龍，那是一棟平房，後方有用魔法圍成的大型棲地，家中有幾隻鷹馬—我的母親很愛鷹馬，還有獅尾貓—妳見過獅尾貓嗎?妳會喜歡他們的，妳可以(字被混亂的筆跡塗抹掉)  
蒂娜，我想我不會把這封信給妳了，但即便是如此，我寫下妳的名字，竟然有一種平靜而能前行的力量。  
蒂娜，魁登斯會好的，他值得，他值得一個更好的人生。

 

想妳的  
紐特


	4. Chapter 4

親愛的波本蒂娜:

謝謝妳提前的祝福，也祝妳麻瓜新年快樂，雖然妳收到這信的時候已經離節日有些遠了。但我以前大半時光在奇獸的時間韻律中過日子，毫不記得其他節日，能與朋友互祝節日真是一件有趣且高興的事－我現在用我們的書信取代小仙子的成熟來計算時間推演，意外的這比小仙子破繭而出的時間更加精準。不過沒想到忒修斯竟然要求妳幫忙這件事，這讓我－欣喜?畢竟葛雷夫部長是他重要的朋友，請妳來整理他的物件足見他非常的信任妳。

而我總喜愛妳的嚴謹，是的那些書信與物件都平安送到了，連同咖啡豆與麵包，依然是傑出的魔咒，圍巾也非常實用，我想我會同時帶著他和我的赫夫帕夫圍巾—別和我爭辯，我永遠都是赫夫帕夫的學生，並引以為傲。蠍子領夾的事也別在意，忒修斯並未責怪妳，只是覺得難過，那是葛雷夫部長最愛的衣領夾，卻從此只剩下一隻。他現在正在整理帕西的日記，他說這對他來說是一種安慰—他常常看著笑出聲來。

但是波本蒂娜，我覺得這是某種自責的折磨。

來說說魁登斯吧，魁登斯正如我前幾封信所提，現在他幾乎已經恢復認識世界的知識了，這也許印證了鄧不利多教授說的，他只是讓自己強迫遺忘。他想起了紐約暗沉的街道和女子閃耀珠寶水鑽的俱樂部，也可以閱讀麻瓜的書了，而我也開始將我初入霍格華茲的課本給他閱讀。但他仍沒記起他後母殘忍的對待和被葛林戴華德拐騙的事。我期望他永遠不要想起，那對他的負擔太過沉重。

我們往往是這樣過日子的—早上魁登斯用茶香將我喚醒(畢竟就如幾封信前跟妳說的，我又開始提筆書寫了，而這常常佔用了我大半的月夜)，我們一起做些吃的，魁登斯喜歡稍甜的鬆餅，但也會貼心地給我另作一份味道較平淡的。我們將工作桌移到木屋前的樹下，讓陽光照在桌布上，我會在早餐時間講些巫師世界的知識與歷史故事，例如霍格華茲的創校史、或是吟遊詩人皮陀的故事，那孩子總是聚精會神，汲取我話語中一字一句關於我們世界的一花一草—他真該進霍格華茲!教授們總是抱怨現在年輕的巫師不聽這些了，該給他們看看魁登斯!多棒的孩子!

我總是說到皮克來催促我們，我們才起身照料其他孩子。隨著魁登斯越來越少轉變為怨靈，現在他也幫忙照顧奇獸們了，並且得到了大多數孩子的喜愛。這甚至讓我微微失落起來—看見魁登斯一手拉著道高，一手抱著玻璃獸，連皮克都站在他肩頭的時候，總覺得……喔，我絕對不是忌妒，相信我，波本蒂娜。

但妳會想知道這個的，當我們家那隻難纏的潔西—只聽我母親話的鷹馬，魁登斯直視著他，優雅的鞠躬—而我們家那隻淘氣的潔西也如實回禮時，那有多麼的美，當潔西載著魁登斯翱翔時，他的笑聲又是那樣開懷—真希望你能在場，波本蒂娜。

在簡單便餐後，下午總是我們的學習時間，我先從草藥學和奇獸飼育學開始，關於符咒學，則是魁登斯有了魔杖後的事了—魁登斯年紀太大已經無法入學霍格華茲，但至少我能教他一些實用知識。

而晚上我開始繼續我的寫作，魁登斯則會拿麻瓜或是我的舊課本來看—我有跟妳說我買了麻瓜的收音機嗎?我稍稍改造了一下，讓夜晚總有爵士樂從那麻瓜魔法箱內竄流而出，魁登斯喜歡爵士，他有時會輕輕地跟著哼唱—

I love my baby like a school boy loves his pie－I love my man till the day i die.－－*

有時在他起身拿書時甚至還會微微的搖擺身軀，像是我曾經聽說過的，那些俱樂部的搖擺男女。雖然對於紐約莫魔的生活了解甚少，但卻依然會讓人揚起微笑。

這真是一種奇妙的體驗，看魁登斯成長(或是說復原?)的日子彷彿迷蹤鳥的現蹤乍滅，而等待妳的貓頭鷹卻又感到時間之流如此緩慢。

生活溫柔而充實，像是涓涓河水，安靜地推進我們。

雖然我很少過麻瓜節日，但我在聖誕節來臨前帶著魁登斯去了斜角巷。跟紐約將莫魔與巫師區分開來的風情不同，斜角巷學著麻瓜點了盞盞紅綠燈光的魔法。魁登斯像那些第一次進入斜角巷的巫師孩子，在斜角巷對他展開的那剎發出細小的驚呼，他拉著我到處東看西瞧，雖然依然稍嫌拘謹，但帶著純然的愉悅與興奮—我想起我第一次進到斜角巷，看見奇獸動物園出售的蒲茸茸那一刻。每個英國巫師都記得第一次進入斜角巷的情景—熙來攘往的巫師們，貓頭鷹在天空紛飛，時不時有魔法為自家商店綻出五彩繽紛的閃爍光點—那是妳第一次知道世界是那樣美妙—不再只是除不完雜草的庭院或是屋裡的陳舊銅釜，妳當下覺得妳既年幼卻又長大，我想妳也會有類似的體驗。而我帶著魁登斯，看他的眼睛綻出跟每個巫師孩子一樣的光芒。

我帶他去了奧利凡德魔杖店。奧利凡德先生起初著實對魁登斯感到困惑，那些魔杖在空中飛揚，一盒盒打開後又疊回了地板。但但奧利凡德先生確實展現了他們家族相傳的傑出才智及毅力—一枝山楂木製的龍心弦魔杖在魁登斯手上展出美麗的花火。

有趣，奧利凡德先生說。我見過許多魔杖，但這是一枝是我既期待給予適合的人的同時又不希望有人與他相合的魔杖。他的眼神憐憫，擁有這魔杖的巫師必定遭遇苦難，但卻又有一顆溫柔的心，既能成就強大的詛咒卻也能治癒他人，這要是一位成熟的巫師才能駕馭，但他選擇了你，孩子，而你跟這支魔杖如此契合到我無法阻止你擁有他。

魁登斯只是懵懂的聽著。「但先生，我一直很幸福。斯卡曼德先生猶如我的父親般愛我。」他綻出了一道笑容。

波本蒂娜，我該如何回應?我覺得我心中某處因為他的話語同時哭泣和微笑。我克制住自己，直到出了店才緊緊擁抱他。他不明所以卻回抱了我。波本蒂娜－願梅林憐憫。

我們也買了一些其他物品，魁登斯的灰林梟雖然灰撲撲的，但很會撒嬌，而這樣魁登斯也能寫信給妳了—他知道妳的，包含妳持續不斷的關心。我總拿不定到底要買哪一款樣的掃帚給他—我也得找忒修斯來教教魁登斯魁地奇了！(就如之前說的，忒修斯毫無反對的接納了魁登斯，並以對他說些胡話來取樂—但忒修斯，無論如何對於飛行和黑魔法防禦術是那樣擅長，我總得讓他指導魁登斯。)

而也因為上一趟斜角巷，我才發現一點—魁登斯是個美麗的孩子。我總是疏於注意這孩子的儀容，但現在的他不再畏首畏尾如驚恐的小獸，那我們當初在魔法史課學習到的，巫師獵捕者的滑稽短髮開始柔軟的伸長捲曲，面容也不再凌厲。我跟他在斜角巷街道漫步時竟會被些妙齡女巫細語窺看，魁登斯絲毫沒注意到，但—我是不是變成了麻瓜所說的愚蠢父親了?我覺得既驕傲又焦慮，另一邊心裡又在苦惱是否該為他多買幾件衣飾?無論是巫師的還是麻瓜的。

也因此我開始了符咒學的教導課程。

在麻瓜狂歡的聖誕節後，我在陽光總是燦爛的午後教導魁登斯運用魔杖—從基礎漂浮咒開始。

有些丟臉的，大概是我不擅教學，魁登斯咒語一直無法成功地施展，雖然我自己提醒自己要放鬆，並盡力回想著教授的教學片段，但魁登斯的魔杖卻毫無反應—在嘗試一周後(就連忒修斯都來教導過魁登斯了)，依舊毫無起色。

這讓魁登斯喪氣不已，而我也不知道癥結真正在何處—我想是不是闇影怨靈仍在魁登斯的體內的緣故—魁登斯的能力強大到依然能持續給予怨靈生存的能力，但以前壓抑魔力的回憶(縱使魁登斯沒有想起來)依舊對宿主有所影響—如果闇影怨靈繼續存在魁登斯的體內，魁登斯說不定就無法順利地施展魔法(忒修斯甚至有個瘋狂的點子:何不讓魁登斯直接操縱怨靈?)。

但就在昨天，魁登斯推翻了我的猜想。

當時我正在處理給滾帶落的食物，魁登斯就只是坐在一旁的草地上發呆。他有時會這樣，呆然的望向天空一方，像是要從空中找尋什麼，又像是在聽微風的絮語，他輕輕地哼著歌，自己給自己打著拍子。箱內溫暖如徐，時間似乎就停止在這方，我們遺忘了整個世界。

「斯卡曼德先生－－」是的，是魁登斯先呼喚我，我本以為是哪隻孩子餓了向魁登斯撒嬌—我對魁登斯聲音裡的顫動沒有多想。

但當我跑近那孩子身旁時，我看見他的手—那朵培里克莉在他手上綻放。紅紫色的花辦在空氣中搖擺著，魁登斯陷入了某種驚嚇與恍惚，輕輕地將花朵托高，像是要藉由陽光確認那是否是真實一般。

好美，他說，用一種防止花朵消失的輕柔語氣，卻又虔誠的像面對神祇。

我呆在那，不知要說什麼好—那絕不是魁登斯偶然撿到—正如我先前跟妳說過的，我的箱中、甚至是我的居所，絕沒有培里克莉—那是無杖咒語，我甚至能感受到殘餘的力量。

魁登斯幾乎對那朵花入了迷，他一邊護著隨風搖曳的花瓣，手掌一邊轉動著花，先生－－，他喚我，但卻沒看向我，只是盯著花朵，卻凝視著更遙遠的遠方。這真的非常的美，謝謝你－－

波本蒂娜，如果妳當時在場，妳會怎麼做？魁登斯像是吃了迷幻—或是愛情靈藥?無比眷戀地看著那朵毒花。然後－－我不確定，也許只是因為魔法太陽不穩定的反光—但魁登斯……

他將那朵花擁入懷中，像是一件遺失已久的珍寶。太陽的反光—水痕—

然後…我不知道如果爆角獸如果沒有叫喚的話會有什麼然後，魁登斯幾乎深陷在那朵花中而我不知道為什麼。但那聲吼叫打破了魁登斯的眠夢，他驚醒，四處張望著，而懷中的培里克莉就像是所有被破壞的魔咒，頓時飄散無蹤。

「爆角獸餓了嗎?」魁登斯發現我後問道，眼神清澈，音調清明，像是剛剛他從未經歷那入迷的恍然、那朵花從來沒出現在他手掌上一樣。

波本蒂娜，我陷入了某種焦慮，葛林戴華德的威脅依然未減，而我仍理不清他與魁登斯還有那毒花的關聯。

這讓我期望如果時間能停在現在，沒有葛林戴華德、沒有那些隱然的危險，純然的只有我們該有多好，但這也只是我的異想天開吧。

PS.另外只是一件小事，有天晚上在我寫作時，魁登斯一邊聽著樂曲，這樣問了—

你有喜愛的人嗎？斯卡曼德先生？魁登斯搖著頭哼著歌，並沒有等到我反應又自顧自地說，如果我喜愛的人能來見我能多好，隨後又若無其事地哼歌，像是根本沒問過一般—I love my man till the day I die——這件事一直在我腦海裡，就跟其他一些關於魁登斯的瑣碎雜事一般，毫無邏輯，卻又卡住我……波本蒂娜，如果你也能幫我釐清這些就太好了。

妳真摯的

紐特


	5. Chapter 5

親愛的波本蒂娜：

我從不知道我如此愚笨。

忒修斯第一次見到魁登斯的時候不置可否。對他而言，魁登斯是間接害死他摯友的人(如果沒有闇影怨魂，葛林戴華德會去紐約嗎?他總是這麼說)，他總是睥睨著瞄著他，而魁登斯什麼都不懂，他像是初生的小獸，不停不停的蹭進，直到忒修斯不得不將他擁入懷中。他們的關係因為魁登斯的不諳世事而親近，是的，魁登斯總學不會魔法，我幾乎無能為力，忒修斯也費了好大的勁卻連羽毛都無法飛起時，忒修斯是否也如帕西，從中看出魁登斯純粹的心靈呢？我有告訴過你，忒修斯和魁登斯之所以親近，是因為一匹鷹馬？那匹淘氣的潔西？  
那匹鷹馬總不喜歡忒修斯。畢竟有時牠連我都不太搭理，但忒修斯—在最初他們是很要好的。但在戰爭後，潔西就再也不接近他了。因為你的血味太重。我忘記這是誰說的，是母親嗎？但戰爭過後，無論忒修斯如何鞠躬，潔西都不再低頭了。我不知道這是否是忒修斯的遺憾，但那天，忒修斯只是來找我閒聊，那時他仍將魁登斯視為無物，他甚至是生氣的—當他看見魁登斯在刷潔西的毛髮時。  
「你怎麼敢！」他的怒氣先是丟向我。「你怎麼敢讓他照顧母親的鷹馬？」我想那時我也是生氣的，害死帕西的是魁登斯嗎？帕西的死亡是一樁不幸的悲劇，但—看看所謂的戰爭英雄！我想我也衝著他發脾氣了，他不能將這些罪狀加諸於那什麼都忘記的孩子身上。魁登斯似乎被我們嚇到了，往潔西身後縮了一下，這似乎也激怒了潔西，牠提高牠的腳蹄，打算攻擊忒修斯—我想忒修斯應該非常、非常的難過吧。他震驚的呆立在那—要是平時他應該早就拔出魔杖了，但他就站在那邊看著潔西，無法動彈。

直到魁登斯擋在他身前。

「潔西，沒事的。」那孩子注視著鷹馬，毫不畏懼。沒事的，一切都好。他直視著鷹馬，潔西依然激動的兩腳站起，但那孩子就像是傑出的鷹馬專家，平靜而專注的擋在我那戰爭英雄的哥哥面前。這究竟持續了多久？潔西有好幾度差點踢到魁登斯，但魁登斯毫不動搖，直到那兩蹄緩慢的降下，潔西的雙眼開始看向魁登斯，即使仍在哼哼喘氣，潔西的視線終於和魁登斯對上了。  
魁登斯鞠了躬。潔西遲疑了許久—終究低下了頭。  
忒修斯驚訝的看魁登斯走上前去撫摸潔西—從頸項到翅膀，喃喃的在牠耳邊說了什麼，微笑蹭著牠柔順的羽毛，直到潔西也瞇著眼回蹭。  
「斯卡曼德先生—」魁登斯柔順著依伏在潔西身上。「潔西想要您的邀請呢。」  
哥哥過了好久才發現魁登斯是在呼喚他。他緊抿著嘴，像在對抗難纏的敵人。但魁登斯只是再次請他對潔西鞠躬。  
我想在其他的情境我必定會因為忒修斯僵硬的不情願笑出聲來吧。哥哥幾乎像是死馬當活馬醫一樣，看向潔西鞠了一個勉強的躬—畢竟他已經許久沒得到潔西的允許了。魁登斯輕撫著潔西，潔西深深地凝視哥哥，最終低下了頭。

我已經好久沒看見忒修斯有那樣的表情—戰爭讓我們都忘記救贖。

波本蒂娜，我在旁邊看著這一切，現在魁登斯不再是那個怯弱的孩子了，不再是被憤怒與恐懼所壟罩，蜷縮在地鐵深處的孩子了。他滿足的拍拍潔西，引領牠走向前去，直到忒修斯的手伸進潔西的絨羽中。

之後忒修斯便常常下來箱內，一開始是來看潔西，慢慢的我們有了個正統的，英國人的美好下午，充滿茶香與蛋糕的甜膩，還有忒修斯開的玩笑話。然後是魔法，忒修斯展現了足夠的毅力與幽默教導魁登斯，縱使魁登斯對於魔力的掌控依舊原地踏步。忒修斯並沒有看見魁登斯看著培里克莉的模樣，如果哥哥看見了，是否會早些發現困擾我已久的培里克莉謎題?那些似有若無，如蛛網露珠的關聯與線索？即便這一切依舊無法挽回？

－－梅林的鬍子啊波本蒂娜，讓帕西微笑的青年，讓他不再孤獨，對他赤裸展示著彼此的孤單的，是魁登斯啊。

我不知道為何在哥哥提到帕西死去的花朵時我沒想到魁登斯，在帕西臨終時魁登斯曾做了許久的惡夢，那些魁登斯畫的花，他唯一會的無杖魔咒－－我怎會如此愚蠢，波本蒂娜！我竟以為這都是葛林戴華德的陰謀！

在前陣子忒修斯來的更頻繁了，他會安靜的在樹下看著我們照顧孩子們，到下午茶時總會喚來甜膩的糕點，他看著魁登斯快樂的吃著，總是欲言又止。我自作聰明的以為忒修斯只是拉不下臉來對他早先的傲慢態度道歉，他曾盯著魁登斯尚未完全清明時的塗鴉許久許久不發一語。甚至哥哥有次在我們的私人符咒課使了一道無杖魔法－「這是帕西佛最擅長的。」但我們—我依然不明所以。直到那天忒修斯喚我去他的住所。  
「阿耳忒彌斯，」我記得我到的時候忒修斯在書桌旁看著帕西的日記。  
「你還記得我曾經跟你說過的，帕西遇見的青年嗎。」  
那天是倫敦難得的豔陽天，那些陽光穿過窗戶打在哥哥的臉上，忒修斯看起來卻帶著陰雨的笑容。

他把帕西的日記給我看。

－這是我第一次邀人共進晚餐。我但還是不知道我們第一次的用餐是好是壞。我本想將餐桌上垂死的康乃馨變成玫瑰—但我太過緊張，竟像是跟同級暗戀的女孩的初次約會一樣—所幸培里克莉雖然充滿劇毒卻也美麗非常。魁登斯看見我那拙劣的無杖咒竟發出那樣新奇而高興的神采，他拿起培里克莉在水晶吊燈下看著，帶著些許的癡迷—我不知該羞愧還是更喜愛魁登斯一點。

忒修斯哈哈大笑著。「這不是太荒謬了?帕西佛.葛雷夫部長失敗的魔法!一朵培里克莉！還有魁登斯！那個他微笑述說著的青年！那個闇影怨魂！幫忙葛林戴華德的兇手！」哥哥的聲音沙啞著—像是笑啞了嗓。

我只是看著日記，任由那股巨大的、模糊的感情梗在我的喉頭。

「阿耳忒彌斯，」我的兄長又喚了我一聲，阿耳忒彌斯－－像是不要觸動什麼般喚著我。

我幾乎看不清他了。

忒修斯應該擁抱了我。但他說的話我沒有聽清楚，我的耳朵嗡嗡作響，只想著魁登斯忘不了的培里克莉。

葛雷夫失敗的玫瑰。

魁登斯在魔法陽光下近乎癡迷的，看著他變出來的，葛雷夫的玫瑰。

你該帶他去看看帕西。哥哥的話只有這句傳進我的傳進我的耳中。  
帕西在走前依然想著魁登斯。

我斷然拒絕了。

波本蒂娜，我現在正在我的工作桌寫這封信，魁登斯依舊窩在另一頭聽著爵士樂哼唱。我是這樣看著魁登斯一步步邁向陽光灑落之處，脫離紐約沉鬱的幽暗。我該承擔這個風險嗎，波本蒂娜，我該再帶著魁登斯回到有妳的所在，卻同時可能將魁登斯推到我們都不知曉的處境?鄧不利多說魁登斯不是真的遺忘，波本蒂娜，但魁登斯再見到的只是塊石碑啊。

我真的不知道。波本蒂娜。也許我該聽聽妳的建議，並渴求妳的回音。

 

思念妳的  
紐特


	6. Chapter 6

親愛的蒂娜:

 

在我提筆的當下，是倫敦正午，我們一切平安，我和魁登斯再次踏上薩里船塢，那裡還是船貨熙攘，但現在看一切都不同了。魁登斯很平靜，幾乎是洋溢著某種夢幻的幸福感。我不知道這究竟是誰的幻象－也許是我的自以為是吧。但那孩子變的更－魁登斯像是完滿了他的一切。

我不知道該怎麼述說這件事－這些事我讓我哀傷又－(筆跡在這凝成深墨而中斷)

 

謝謝你在紐約的接待，也許我們來的早了一些，但能在港口雨霧的漫長等待中看見你、雅各與奎妮的到來著實令人欣慰。

 

最初魁登斯一直被不安壟罩，他根本不曉得為何我要帶他回紐約，他甚至在船上握緊自己的手，指節因此發白，抿著嘴又不發一語。甚至有幾次我覺得他想拉住我的衣襬，但卻又在前一刻決然放棄。整個船程他幾乎都在甲板看海—他向著是英國的方向。這種不安就竟給他如何感受?我不敢深思下去－我看過這樣子的孩子，以為要再次被丟棄的孩子，但我該說出口嗎？也許他是真的永遠的被遺棄了—而我束手無策—蒂娜，我能用一個擁抱來讓他安心嗎？我可以向魁登斯發誓永遠不會放開他的手，但他內心深處真正渴望得到這份承諾的，不就是再也無法回應他的人嗎。在海潮晃蕩中我好幾次差點想反悔，幾乎責怪起自己心軟於忒修斯的懇求，並想從箱中喚出潔西載我們回家—我們兩人因為我的秘密在船上瀰漫著一道裂口。還好還有孩子們陪著他，道高幾乎一攀上魁登斯就不下來了，我希望這能讓魁登斯帶來一絲的心安。但到紐約港時，魁登斯的不安又蔓延而至，直到你們的到來。

 

你們的擁抱和招待不只給了魁登斯安定的力量，也同時給了我慰藉。雅各剛出爐的麵包和奎妮的料理也給了我們溫暖的喜悅，我會一直記得那頓晚餐，奎妮哼唱著歌曲拿出烤雞，魁登斯也輕輕合著，雅各打著拍子，剛烤好的肉派的香氣還在我鼻腔。我們可以一直長談下去，蒂娜，我永遠不會忘記在那張舒適的沙發上的閒談，巧克力的甜味和房間內奎妮、雅各和魁登斯玩牌的笑聲。

 

這其實讓我緩慢的安下心來。在那公寓中，感覺就像我第二個家，我希望—我希望這也會是魁登斯第二個家。

第二天紐約的陽光我總覺得像前夜愉悅的延續。魁登斯不再緊張，只剩下單純的疑問。

 

「我們要去哪。」在你們為我們帶路時魁登斯問。

「去看一個朋友，我們的朋友。」我想我的笑容一定極不自然，我總不擅長這個，魁登斯凝著我，咬起下唇。

「也是我的朋友嗎？像蒂娜一樣？」

我點了點頭。

但我當時是露出了怎樣的表情呢？魁登斯驚慌了起來，勾了我的手臂整個人倚在我身上。

「我想一直跟你在一起，紐特。」魁登斯說。「我們會的吧。」他應該是用盡勇氣將後句化為肯定。在樹蔭下，魁登斯的臉鋪上了斑駁的陽光，他沒看向我，只是表情從他臉上退了下來。

「我們到了。」奎妮就是這個時候說話的。

 

帕西的墓園是那樣的沉靜而隱蔽，不像是為美國魔法國會付出那樣多心血的墓園，每塊石碑都是一樣大小，就與一般人無異的立在那，像是宣告著死亡的平等。我在入口尋看著帕西的墓，寄望著這是帕西想要的平靜。這時魁登斯揪起我的衣袖。

「紐特，你說要見我們的朋友－－」是的，一個朋友，你尚未憶起的朋友，一個在紐約巷底找到你，在餐桌前笨拙的變出鮮花，臨死前仍掛念你的朋友。我在心裡回答。妳那時在前方轉過身來，眼神似乎在詢問我的逡巡不前—是魁登斯先踏出那一步的，是不是？他放開我的衣料，走向墓碑。他是否混合著單純的疑惑與一些預兆式的憂傷？當你們站在墓的兩側，引領著魁登斯向前時，我幾乎無法動彈—我直到現在才理解，那是一股巨大的悲傷將我釘在那裡。

 

也許妳更清楚發生了什麼事。在我緩步前進時，我只看見魁登斯蹲下的背影。

所以－－是他？魁登斯的聲音模糊在燦陽中。我的朋友，帕西佛.葛－－他是否用手指畫著帕西姓名的鑿痕?手指一路往下的停在1926年上？

「葛雷夫先生。」在我站到奎妮旁邊時看見她絞緊了手指，努力扯出微笑。

「嗨，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯的聲音很輕，是怕打擾眠者，或是他自己？「紐特說我們是朋友，但其他什麼都沒告訴我。」蒂娜，那時的妳是否也跟我一般有些期望著這場會面就這樣，在陽光灑落與魁登斯天真的遺忘中結束呢？

「但是我想你應該是我很重要的朋友，葛雷夫先生，要不然紐特不會特地帶我回來。」「我想我應該給你一束花的，但是他們什麼都沒有跟我說，我的魔法不好－你應該也是巫師吧，但我不是爆竹，我還是會一點點魔法的，我會用無杖魔法變－－」

 

奎妮發出的那一聲細小的尖叫－－她到底讀到了什麼呢？

 

魁登斯的手變出了那朵紫紅的花－－

 

蒂娜，我不知道眼淚的聲音那樣的沉。我只看見那朵培里克莉掉落在土上。

 

「啊－－」魁登斯那卡在喉嚨的語句，像是風撕裂了他的聲音。

 

「葛雷夫先生－－」—魁登斯周邊的時間似乎停滯了，他僵直在那，只有眼淚不停地落在土上。那孩子是被他自己的記憶所凍結嗎？但那凝凍的身軀隨後又被豔陽所打破。葛雷夫先生、葛雷夫先生、葛雷夫先生、不、不不－－那既是號哭又是囈語，隨著孩子垮下卻不停止。蒂娜，還是你，最終還是你先抱住了他，你抓住了他爬抓泥土的手，讓他在你懷裡哭喊。我總是慢那一步。為什麼我總是慢一點呢，蒂娜－－

而我只能呆在一旁－－看著那些花，蒂娜，那些從魁登斯的身邊蔓延開來的培里克莉全然盛開－－

雅各和奎妮同時發出驚呼—真的好美，蒂娜。那些紛飛的紫紅花瓣，幾乎變成一股風暴，隨風吹向天空—

妳抱著魁登斯一同看向天空飄揚的紫紅時是那樣的美－幾乎讓我想要跪著親吻你們的手，如果那可以是一種救贖的話—那一刻時間都為我們靜止。

 

魁登斯停止了哭泣，又出現那樣凝向天空的眼神，這就跟他第一次用無杖咒變出培里克莉一樣，既迷戀又恍惚—蒂娜，他流著淚笑了出來，他在你懷裡笑了啊。

 

究竟是怎樣的心情讓魁登斯看著那些漫天花朵並笑出來呢。

 

「因為那些花朵是葛雷夫先生讓他們綻放的。」奎妮在我身旁說。「魁登斯知道，他自己沒有變出那些花朵，這是葛雷夫先生在跟他告別。」

「沒關係的，紐特。」奎妮輕拍著我，「魁登斯覺得—他知道他的葛雷夫先生沒有背叛他，沒有離棄他—即使是死亡—」

 

「魁登斯覺得自己是幸福的。」

 

親愛的蒂娜－－接下來的事妳知道的，也謝謝你多留了我們幾天，妳不但讓魁登斯平靜下來，其實也讓我－－

 

在回程輪船上魁登斯用一種緩慢語調的告訴我他和帕西的故事。那些故事有些在帕西的日記裡，有些沒有。他一邊從腦海裡掏出那些片段一邊說著，他自己梳理著他的回憶。魁登斯說在最初時葛雷夫先生幾不可聞的微笑，有時會帶幾支棒棒糖給他和他的姊妹們。他們在巷尾碰面，剛開始葛雷夫先生會單純的治療他的傷口，並用魔法讓他的衣服變的更暖一些。葛雷夫先生會板著臉把傳單燒掉，然後帶他去動物園，他們似有若無的碰觸著彼此，然後再倏然縮回。那頓晚餐—他看的出來葛雷夫先生非常的緊張，這反而讓他覺得有些可愛，他問那朵花的名字，卻被男人揮了揮手打斷了，培里克莉，男人說。你就把他當成—當成玫瑰好了。不知道為什麼他還記得男人微紅的耳根—在離別前葛雷夫先生吻了他的額頭。培里克莉，魁登斯在歸途不停著念著，葛雷夫先生說那是玫瑰。

 

那是在黑暗中的煙火，璀璨而短暫的幸福。

 

「當—當葛雷夫先生開始變的時候，我沒有發現－－應該說我不願發現。因為這是不是代表我讓他失望了？所以我忽略那些變的甜膩的接觸，那些開始出現的責打，他的變化—如果我打破了變化，也許葛雷夫先生就會消失不見了。」魁登斯沉在他的回憶中，喃喃自語。我告訴他帕西死前的床榻也開滿了培里克莉。

「葛雷夫先生好笨呢。」魁登斯笑著說，「我不在他身邊，即使變出那樣多的培里克莉給我，我也看不到的。」

 

「他不是應該親手拿著玫瑰來說愛我嗎。」

 

他輕輕抵著我的肩膀，再次哭了起來。

 

嘿，紐特。在下船時魁登斯叫住了我。

我是幸福的，紐特。我能遇見葛雷夫先生，遇見蒂娜奎妮和你—

他站在港口邊，我已經走了幾步路，他就那樣叫住我，帶著真誠而感激的微笑。倫敦的天空正好放晴，那些鳴笛與工人時不時穿過我們。

 

「我想我人生從未如此幸運。」 魁登斯說。

 

蒂娜，我從未想過愛情的形式，但魁登斯流淚的笑容一直在我腦海中無法消逝，愛情是如何讓絕望於永別的青年感到完滿，那些花舖滿了帕西的墓，那真是帕西的依戀嗎?蒂娜，我生至當下從未認真思考過愛情，愛情在那些美妙的生物中只是生命的一瞬，我可以看到兩腳蛇們在春季時相互慰藉，我看見雷鳥遙望天空的思念，但人類的愛情－但是死亡，蒂娜－魁登斯，那樣遭受苦難的孩子，甚至無法再次見到所愛的人的孩子啊－我當時總覺得奎妮在安慰我們－試想他見到的只是他愛人的餘緒，魁登斯真的能感到任何一絲幸福嗎?但當魁登斯在港口邊微笑著跟我說他從未如此幸運時，我既痛苦且迷惑－與他相處最多的甚至不會是真正的帕西，而他永遠都見不到他真正－彼此愛戀－

(水漬模糊了字跡)

 

我想我太過激動了，這一切讓我變的不太像我，蒂娜，我想請你再次考慮我的請求，即使魔法國會如此需要你這樣優秀的人才，我仍然是乞求你，過來吧，在這多雨的小島上有兩個孤獨的靈魂－我依然堅持著魁登斯還是需要你，蒂娜，即使他得到了他所想望的承諾－這是承諾嗎，我不知道－我真的不知道，蒂娜－這件事顯露了我是如何的孤單。我從未、從未如此的思念一個人－我是如此的思念你，請別再用那些荒謬的吼叫信了，我們－我是如何的需要你，再次的請求你，即便是過來度個短暫的假期也好。

 

 

愛妳的  
紐特


	7. Chapter 7

0.

蒂娜.金坦微笑的將信再折了起來，放在餐桌上。

今天的確是個適合遠行的好天氣，蒂娜從椅子上站了起來，並敲了敲自己因為久坐而酸痛的腰，她拿起魔杖，指揮著勺子攪拌鍋中的果醬。烤爐裡肉派剛剛變成金黃色，散發出陣陣香氣。那是奎妮在她離開紐約時教她的－關鍵在迷迭香，蒂娜看著她的小妹揮動魔杖，將新鮮的迷迭香碾出一陣香氣，而她的丈夫雅各在一旁揉著麵團，一邊因為麵法打了個噴嚏，逗著奎妮呵呵笑著。蒂娜在遠行前學到了如何讓肉派有家的味道，現在她開始做派了。她挺了挺已經隆起的肚子，走向烤爐，一隻獅尾貓在她腳邊穿梭著。「妳也餓了嗎，哈皮？」獅尾貓叫了一聲。如果蒂娜沒這麼大的肚子，她會蹲下來搔弄著哈皮的肚子，讓她發出滿足的呼嚕聲，但現在她只能小心的避開哈皮亦步亦趨的步伐－－

「我倒是餓了。」蒂娜聽著廚房的開門又閉門，看見紐特.斯卡曼德抱著一袋泥土進了廚房。「知道地精的泥土發生了什麼事嗎？」蒂娜詢問著，並得到了男子的一個吻。「不知道到底是別的奇獸帶來的黴菌還是箱子裡濕度出了問題，」紐特乓的將袋子放在廚房的的地上。「總之先拿新土來應急。」紐特的手沾染著泥土，從背後環上了蒂娜的肚子，這讓蒂娜感到安心，泥土和獸毛的氣味和食物的香氣混在一起，變成了他們深愛的味道。

「但你也不用把泥土帶來廚房吧。」蒂娜側身伸出手來刮了刮紐特鼻上的雀斑。啊—紐特.斯卡特曼哀號了一聲，一聞到肉派的味道就忘了，紐特不好意思的將頭埋在蒂娜的肩頸旁。「應該是你一想到奇獸什麼都忘了，」蒂娜認著她的丈夫懷抱著她，像企鵝般走進流理台。「魁不在了，你該怎麼辦呢。」又不是真的要離開，紐特悶悶的在身後說著。蒂娜只是微笑著打開了烤爐。

「去旁邊，我先給你嘗嘗味道。」哈皮喵喵叫著，被紐特一手撈了起來。

溫暖和香氣同時撲鼻而來。

「妳又再看信了。」紐特坐上了餐桌旁，看著桌上零散的幾封信。哈皮在男子懷裡，正拼命的想要搔抓著信紙。「這實在沒有什麼再看的必要吧—」紐特輕聲說著，握著哈皮的掌，拍了拍那些信。「是啊，這些信根本是你跟魁的戀愛史，我也覺得沒什麼必要看。」「才—」紐特正要出聲，看見妻子戲謔的臉，知道自己被取笑了，臉倏的紅了起來。一邊跟哈皮碎念著什麼，一邊將其中一封信打開來看著。

蒂娜將派端了過去。

「你一開始根本沒意識到你在寫情書給我吧。」蒂娜在旁邊坐了下來，紐特一邊撫著哈皮一邊看自己寫的信。

「一開始只是因為魁。」 紐特說。

因為妳是唯一還在意他的人了，紐特嘆息著，但是—紐特剛退去的紅色又升了起來，我知道我很喜歡跟妳在一起，在紐約的時候就知道了。

紐特紅著臉，翻找著信。魁在箱中肆虐時我突然非常的想妳，我甚至不知道為什麼—

「我看到那封信時—既生氣又高興。」蒂娜的手附上了紐特的。「我生氣我的無能為力，卻又高興你想到了我。」她握著紐特的手，戒指在兩人手上閃閃發光。

「但我真的很生氣你在下一封信若無其事地瞞著我，紐特。」蒂娜半是玩笑半是生氣的瞪著她的丈夫。

為什麼不讓我們一起面對呢，蒂娜金坦看著那三折未寄出的信，魁登斯在旁邊愧疚的絞著手指。「所以我依然危險—」你們這些自以為是的傢伙。蒂娜罵著，並給了魁登斯一個深深的擁抱。你們兩個男人趕不走我的，我才不管你是暗影怨魂還是什麼呢－－魁登斯說了謝謝，小聲的，在蒂娜金坦的懷裡。

「那魁呢？」紐特顧左右而言他的說。獅尾貓趴的一聲打掉了男子手上的信。

蒂娜將肉派切成了兩半，將肉香瀰漫在廚房裡。

「還在整理行李呢。」

「好了。」魁登斯.巴波拿起魔杖，將皮箱緊緊的闔上。玻璃獸在床邊左繞右繞，像是在察看皮箱是否關好，隨後又爬上了箱頂，跳了兩下。「嘿，你這樣跳箱子會壞的！」魁登斯將玻璃獸倒抓了起來，學著飼育員搔了搔她的肚子，果不其然調出了懷錶、鑰匙和金幣。「你把這些都偷走了，我要怎麼出門呢。」魁登斯又再次用力的搔了搔，玻璃獸邊扭邊躲，在掙扎中魁登斯手一鬆，玻璃獸就順著青年的手臂爬上了肩膀，他蹭著魁登斯半長的髮，爪子不安分的往魁登斯衣領摸去。但才剛碰到衣領，玻璃獸整個身子便浮了起來。

「這個絕對不行。」魁登斯一邊說一邊用手控制著玻璃獸的漂浮，一隻樹精從青年的衣領冒了出來，對著玻璃獸做鬼臉。

銀色的蠍子領針在青年的衣領閃閃發光。

 _我想去找葛雷夫先生。魁登斯在一天再正常不過的日子開口說。紐特呆了一會，瞬間變成了擔心的表情。不—不是你想像的那樣，紐特。青年笑著，拿出了一本記事本。再過不久我就要進魔法部了，我已經是個合格的巫師了吧?我想?但在這之前我想要去看葛雷夫先生曾經經過的地方。他到底是從哪裡長大的？在伊法魔尼過著怎樣的生活?功課好嗎—喔不，他的功課當然很好，那他有初戀嗎?我總不會是他的初戀吧。還有葛雷夫先生打魁地奇嗎?他是打擊手?還是追蹤手?_

魁登斯連珠炮的說著，他在戰爭看到什麼景緻?他在魔法國會的娛樂是閱讀，那他在哪裡買那些書的?他下午會吃甜甜圈當下午茶嗎?我從忒修斯那借到了葛雷夫先生的日記，我看完那些了，但我想要實際去看看。。

魁登斯笑著，我想去看看葛雷夫先生看過的風景。

 

「帶八個夠嗎？」蒂娜一邊將肉派放進琺瑯盒中一邊煩惱著。「記得還有果醬—」紐特將果醬裝入瓶中。「這只是魁在航程中的點心而已，不要太擔心「現在你是放心了？當初的擔心鬼呢？」

「蒂娜－紐特－」魁登斯進來的時候一手提著行李箱，腋下夾著玻璃獸，手中還抱著一隻獅尾貓，樹精趴在青年的肩膀上。

「我要走囉－－」

「慢點，你是剛要去伊法魔尼的新生嗎？」

「是霍格華茲!還有你們這些搗蛋鬼不可以跟魁走，來媽咪這裡－」

「這些派和果醬你帶著，感冒的時候記得果醬配熱茶，如果有碰到困難記得直接去MACUSA－」

「好的、好的－我沒有一下就要回紐約—蒂娜—」

「先吃個派再走吧？」

「不了，這樣會趕不上船的。」

魁登斯拿起了裝著肉派和果醬的牛皮紙袋揮了揮。

「我會寫信回來的!」

魁登斯笑著將獅尾貓和玻璃獸放在地上，蹲著跟他們揮手道別—他把兩枚金幣塞進玻璃獸爪中，並把樹精偷偷的藏進他的西裝內袋。(這讓毛勒不滿的喵喵叫)。

「嘿，我要走了，」青年輕聲地說，「要去找這個的主人—」魁登斯指了指衣領上的蠍子領針，玻璃獸要撲上前去，卻又被魁登斯制止了。他起身拍了拍衣服隱形的灰塵，提起了箱子。

「魁登斯。」在青年他出門前，紐特叫住了他。

「－－可以的話，早點回家。」

蒂娜和紐特站在一邊，他們即將誕生他們的孩子，食物的香氣還瀰漫在空間裡。魁登斯覺得眼睛發酸。

他又渡進了廚房，給斯卡曼德夫妻一個離別的吻，隨後蹲了下來。

「你要乖乖的，不要讓妳爸爸媽媽擔心。」最後的吻落在了蒂娜的肚子上。

「會的。」蒂娜撫著自己的肚子，「我們的女孩會很乖的，畢竟，

「她有一個那樣優秀而美好的哥哥。」

(魁登斯從很小的時候便會偷偷幻想著巫師世界，那是充滿魔法、蜘蛛和幽魂的世界，有黑漆漆的黑貓和慘綠的魔藥—養母越是痛恨巫師，那禁忌的魔法世界就越令魁登斯著迷—那是個邪惡迷人的世界，沒有限制也沒有高高在上的鄙視。現在魁登斯在巫師世界裡了，他想過魔法世界的迷人，卻沒想過在這世界會讓他變的完整，讓他碰見帕西佛.葛雷夫—還讓他有一個家。)

「記得帶信回來！要不然蒂娜會寄咆嘯信的！」

「閉嘴吧，斯卡特曼，我可不是誰的老媽子! 」

魁登斯微笑著轉身，而在他關門的那刻，

培里克莉開滿了多斯特的小屋。

====

「又回到這裡了啊。」魁登斯拉低了帽沿，看著紐約陰暗的巷道，樹精探了探頭又像是因為糟糕的天氣而縮回了外套內袋 。他曾在這邊分發著傳單，畏縮的跟著養母宣傳詛咒的話語，現在已經沒有那些賽倫復興會的蹤影，魁登斯尋找以前的住處，發現已經變成了教會的貧民救濟所，但小巷內依然有著乞丐與妓女，小孩赤著腳從魁登斯身邊跑過，將青年撞偏了一些。魁登斯既懷念又陌生的邊看邊走，直到那條暗巷。

_他在巷底哭泣著，因為他永遠無法習慣養母的鞭打，傷口碰觸到雪水痛入心骨，他期望著能有誰能救救他—_

魁登斯聽見了些微的哭聲。

_男人在他面前蹲下時他並為有注意到，直到男人握住了他的手。很痛嗎?男人皺著眉。男人面容嚴肅，帶著凜氣，他幾乎被嚇得停止哭泣。_

魁登斯踟躕了一下，轉身探向巷底，他看見一個孩子在那邊哭泣。他走了過去，蹲了下來，他看見孩子的手上有裩棒造成的瘀青。他不顧孩子的驚恐，執起了孩子的手，治療魔法讓孩子的手恢復原來細緻的肌膚，男孩幾乎嚇得停止哭泣。

_男人手到過的地方傷口奇蹟似的復原了，他目瞪口呆的看著，是魔法嗎?世界上真的有魔法?男人面無表情—用他看不出的表情點了點頭，那對他來說是是一絲絲的希望與光明。你叫什麼？男人問他。_

你叫什麼名字？魁登斯輕聲地問著。

_我叫魁登斯。_

「大家都叫我帕西。」

END


	8. 《Let's Face The Music And Dance》

最後，他們跳了整夜的舞。

帕西佛.葛雷夫第一眼就在夜總會看見那個男子。他站在舞會的邊緣，啜飲著香檳，身上穿著簡單的背心與襯衫—除了那頭半卷長的髮，整個人樸素的像是待在學院而非舞廳—也許就連莫魔學院的學生都比那個男子更加反骨一些。

那男子看起來沒有紐約人的氣息，他沉在這場舞會安靜的角落，只是偶爾的跟著爵士樂搖動的頭部，唯有這微小的動作才讓男子不那樣格格不入。他跟著舞伴旋轉著，卻無法忽略牆邊的人。

樂隊又換了一首歌。爵士樂彈在夜總會的天花板上，隨著水晶燈飾折返而下，這是一場尋常的莫魔舞會，葛雷夫有時會在暗夜隨意的挑間亮著光的夜總會前，裝作是被招待的賓客，只因為想脫離那些金坦說的那些狗屁倒灶的事。每夜都有幾百場舞會等著成群的輕佻女孩和花花公子手挽著手，戴著珠寶與禮帽，在爵士樂音下揮灑鈔票砸進水池中。這太容易讓他偽裝成一個莫魔，他可以隨意跟一位女士共舞(或是男士、在別種場合)，向她抱怨著國會各種令他心煩意亂的蠢事，然後在一曲結束時將舞伴的記憶消除。他喜歡看莫魔一臉不可思議聽他說瘋話的笑容，這代表他們是截然不同的—這讓拉帕波特法得以在他心中繼續屹立不搖(但那個男孩呢?他自問，那個巷底的男孩?這個問句被葛雷夫忽略了)。

葛雷夫不認識那個男子，但他就那樣出現，那是在一首狐步舞的交換時候。男子就突然的湊近他。「可以跟您跳支舞嗎，先生?」葛雷夫皺著眉，他掃視著男子，從衣領至鞋面。思考著對方的身分—葛林戴華德的威脅逼近，國會人心惶惶，他甚至不確定男子究竟是莫魔還是巫師—在紐約他是沒見過他的，現在的情況在紐約要引起騷動太容易了，男子的聲調帶著微微的英格蘭調子，而且男子如此漂亮—幾乎像是女子了，那是一種熟悉而溫暖的美麗。葛雷夫被這個念頭所驚嚇，他呆然的看著男子將手搭上了他的肩，但下一秒葛雷夫就不動聲色的取出了魔杖。「我沒有惡意—先生，真的」男子的聲音很輕，像是不想被旁邊熱舞的尋歡客所發覺。「就一支舞」。

葛雷夫是不常心軟的，但那個模樣—那模樣太像他在巷底遇見的孩子。他想著那個孩子，現在是否已經深眠?或是依舊被後母懲罰著，只因他私自將他妹妹發不出去的傳單藏在自己傳單的下方?他總該快點帶他離開，也許明天他就該如此。那孩子要盡快得到更好的，不只是一頓饗宴或是一個擁抱。

葛雷夫皺著眉，幾乎要嘆息，想到那孩子加上眼前莫名其妙的男子幾乎讓這場舞會索然無味。

「就一支。」

葛雷夫喜歡狐步舞，因為他不受拘束，在緩慢中也有一種潛流的活力，男子狐步舞跳的不差，即使是跳女步也毫不扭捏。葛雷夫意識到男子比他稍高一些，但卻順服的讓他引領。他們安靜地划著舞步，葛雷夫像是例行公事一般板著臉，男子倒是樂在其中—但不知是否因為光線的菱射，男子的面容總帶給他細微的哀傷的錯覺。

「你叫什麼?」

「就只是一個來這邊跳舞的人而已。」男子微笑著。

「您太嚴肅了，先生，」男子接近了些，他真的很美。

「有什麼不能靠一支舞給遺忘呢。」

女伶在稍高的舞台上唱歌，I love my man till the day I die—薩克斯風與鋼琴跳躍著，男子一邊跳舞一邊哼歌。現在男子不再格格不入了，他像融入在光線與音符中，不可思議的這讓葛雷夫平靜下來，他們跳了不只一支，而葛雷夫遺忘了。男子的手乾燥而溫暖，有些傷口與繭覆在男子的手上。葛雷夫猜測著是什麼造成那樣的傷，並且毫不意外的，想到那個男孩(那些皮鞭造成的赤紅傷口)。他們聽著節奏，鞋底摩擦旋轉，不小心碰撞到隔壁的女士，男子給了女士一個舉手吻，他們的舞蹈越來越契合，現在不只是葛雷夫帶頭了，他們相互引領也同時較勁，男子甚至會在節拍上多那麼一步，幾乎是惡作劇的看葛雷夫在踉蹌邊緣然後咬著唇笑。這讓葛雷夫完全放鬆下來。

「我一直很想跟我所愛的人跳場舞。」男子幾乎是抓準了葛雷夫眉間舒展的那一刻說話。但這起頭卻如此怪異，讓葛雷夫猛然看向男子。

「你到底—」葛雷夫的話沒有說完便嘎然而止—這次他真的正眼的看向男子。他看見眼邊那些不是水晶燈光線的反射，男子的確很美—熟悉的美麗，他想像過這副容貌，在他睡夢邊緣的男孩。

那個男孩如果能—他想過將男孩送到英國，他跟忒修斯提過那個男孩—那邊無論對莫魔或是爆竹都友善的多—也許在公務之餘他會去—趁著炎夏去一趟英格蘭，帶些禮物給那孩子，那孩子會高興吧—葛雷夫先生，那孩子總這樣叫他，我的奇獸學得了極好的分數，忒修斯的弟弟是如此癡迷於奇獸，他也許會讓那男孩跟著到處照顧那些奇獸，那孩子會沾染著泥土向他問安，帶著笑容—那個笑容和男子重疊起來，是驚人的相似。

葛雷夫內心充斥著混亂，嘶吼著疑慮。這不像他會做的事，但他還是伸出手將男子微長的頭髮向後抓攏。男子沒有說話，只是閉上了眼，微皺起眉像是在忍受什麼。

「魁—」這是不可能的事、黑魔法？或是其他的什麼？魔藥的幻覺？

「您聽過一個故事嗎？先生？」在那個名字說出之前，男子打斷了他。

「從前有個姑娘，總被後母虐待，」他們手又握上了，這次換男子領著他，他們只是隨這節奏搖晃。「然後有神仙教母給姑娘變魔法—」男子再次阻止葛雷夫出聲。「這讓姑娘參加了王子的舞會，但期限只到十二點，之後他又會變回那個窮姑娘。」

「但王子有那隻玻璃鞋，」葛雷夫說。魁登斯，他想。就算是夢也好。

「是的，故事是這樣說的。」男子淡淡的笑著。但世事總不會盡如人意吧。在音樂中這句話細小的幾乎讓葛雷夫聽不到。

「可是我沒有玻璃鞋，先生。」男子嘆息著，這讓葛雷夫將他拉進一些。

「那讓神仙教母變出來?」葛雷夫想吻那男孩的額—他想這是個幻象，但現在可是夜總會的夜晚，外面一定煙火四起，身旁寶石水晶閃爍著，男女大笑著喝著香檳，杯與杯的撞擊鏘鏘作響。這是莫魔的夢境，沒什麼道理不是他的。

「而且你的玻璃鞋不在這裡嗎。」葛雷夫的手拉了拉男子的衣領，單只祖母綠的蠍子領針閃閃發光。葛雷夫家的標誌，是的是的，如果這個故事有所延續，葛雷夫會送給那孩子的，那對代表家族的領針。

「那—」這次反而是男子被葛雷夫止住了聲。

「我們只是來跳舞的人而已。」葛雷夫抽出了魔杖。

男孩看著周邊的人時間凝結。

「這是整整，石化的變形，我自己研究出來的—」

「我知道。」男孩似乎對魔法並不陌生(魁登斯想說他也會的，在日記裡帕西—葛雷夫先生筆記著那些魔法的變形)。

「你真的是我幻想出來的吧，不是嗎？」葛雷夫用手蹭了蹭男孩的臉。

「那孩子未來的模樣。」男孩遲疑了許久，最終還是點了頭。

「我們再跳一支舞吧，先生。」

他們用心中的音樂跳舞。

「你怎麼來這裡的？」

「恩—我用了時光器。」

「這倒是幻想的東西。」

「我也覺得這是我的幻想。」

「什麼幻想？時光器還是在這裡？」

男孩低下頭笑了。這讓葛雷夫想要捧起他的臉。

「你現在怎麼樣呢，你有一點英國口音了，」葛雷夫讓魁登斯靠得很近，男孩的身上有些青草的味道，他忍不住摸著微長的頭髮，這讓孩子比現在的他更溫和。

「還有你手上的傷和繭，那是野獸的爪痕。我把你安全的送到忒修斯那了，是嘛？」他們漫步的穿過靜止的人們，舞廳內噴泉細微的水聲和窗外風聲變成了節拍。

「－是紐特，」魁登斯更正著，「紐特照顧我的……和蒂娜。」

哈。葛雷夫短促的笑了一聲。「這跟金坦扯上關係了。」魁登斯像突然意識到什麼，正要說什麼卻又咬住自己。葛雷夫當作沒看到，帶著男孩轉了一圈。

「忒修斯的弟弟是個溫柔的人，他不適合戰爭，但」葛雷夫看了看男孩，「他把你照顧的很好。」男人將手放上了男孩的唇。「不要咬，這樣會受傷。」

但那就像是個信號，葛雷夫被男孩猛然的抱住。

「現在走出這邊，到哪裡都好，」長大的男孩在他耳邊近乎懇求著，「逃—為了我也好—」男孩的重量比現在更重些，這讓葛雷夫不得不抱著他坐在地板上。男人安撫著男孩，就如第一次見到他那般，葛雷夫讓他蜷在他的懷裡，他往上看著廳內的水晶吊燈，那是莫魔的東西，卻美麗異常。他想懷中這男孩在碰見他之前是否只能在寒冬的窗外看見這般情景，如果的未來會有人教他狐步舞嗎？為了他—那孩子已經可以說出這樣的話了，而不是膽怯的像是連聲咳嗽都會驚擾到他。這是忒修斯的弟弟的功勞吧，無論是否是幻象，現在在他懷中的魁登斯比他夢境所幻夢的都還要真實的美好。葛雷夫將男孩拉開了些距離。

「但如果我走了，我還會再見到你嗎？這樣的你？」

男孩像是被問倒了，瞪大著眼無法說話。

「嘿，孩子，」他還是將吻印在男孩的額上。

「我還沒因你擅用違禁品將你審問呢，我怎麼能走。」他想他現在在說些胡話了，但他知道他不能走，這是最危險的一步。

男孩又再次環上了他。

「你知道嗎，魁登斯，現在我看著你，我看見最好的未來。」水晶燈閃爍著，一切奢華都凝固在暫停的舞步中，他想如果之後有什麼厄運，最後他還能見到這樣美麗的風景，應該是沒有遺憾。他讓那個孩子在他懷中緩慢的平息自己，「我不知道我之後會發生什麼，但我現在看到你了，對吧孩子，從現在起過了許久的你，」葛雷夫輕輕拍著魁登斯。「這樣就很好，真的。我甚至不敢期望我的未來有這樣的你。」魁登斯離開了他的肩，看你哭成這樣，我第一次遇見你的時候也像這樣，哭個不停，縮在巷子裡。他整了整魁登斯微亂的頭髮，「在舞會裡得要保持儀態，魁。」魁登斯點了點頭，稍稍將唇扯出一個弧度。

葛雷夫笑了笑，將自己的領針拆了一個下來。

「公主的玻璃鞋總該是一雙。」葛雷夫將那隻領針釘上了魁登斯的衣領。

魁登斯像是在嘗試著什麼，他輕緩又遲疑地靠近男人，卻又膽小的僵持在原地。

葛雷夫失笑著吻上了魁登斯的唇。

那孩子的唇吻安靜而溫暖，葛雷夫看著沉在吻中的魁登斯，他捧著男孩，最終決定閉上眼睛，讓自己溺在這個吻中。

葛雷夫不太了解幸福的定義，但在這刻卻覺得他無比的幸運。他擁抱著魁登斯，

像是最後一個吻。

(但這其實是魁登斯的第一個吻。)

在吻的末端，他感覺到魁登斯將什麼放在他的手中。

「－培里克莉？」他睜開眼，看見手上有枝培里克莉。在餐廳的回憶突然浮現在葛雷夫的腦中，這讓男人有些尷尬的臉紅了。但魁登斯搖了搖頭。

「您說他是玫瑰，先生。」他看著男孩後退了一步，露出笑容。

「我來只是想給你這個，如此而已—我想我總是幸運的，葛雷夫先生—我可以叫你帕西嗎？」

夢境或是幻象都會有結束的時候。葛雷夫看著魁登斯的身形開始扭曲。可以—

可以—葛雷夫急切的說著。

能遇見你我真的、真的很幸運。帕西，能愛著你，真的—

葛雷夫還沒意會過來，那個男孩已經消失。

 

葛雷夫喜歡舞會，這太容易讓他偽裝成一個莫魔，他可以隨意跟一位女士(或是男士)共舞。

他走出了夜總會時天際線上已經有透著淡紫，他將手插在口袋中，那朵培里克莉就在口袋裡。

他看見路的盡頭有個人影，一個頭髮金而白的巫師等在那。

他知道那是誰，並慶幸著，他至少給了那孩子一個吻。

 

========================================================

 

「這個絕對不行。」魁登斯一邊說一邊用手控制著玻璃獸的漂浮，一隻樹精從青年的衣領冒了出來，對著玻璃獸做鬼臉。

一對銀色的蠍子領針在青年的衣領閃閃發光。

END


End file.
